harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lila Schroeder
LILA MARY SCHROEDER is a character on the series, Harpers Falls. She is played by UK actress/singer Michelle Dockery, best known for her role of Lady Mary Crawley Talbot on the series, Downton Abbey. "When Jessica, Laura and I had found about the show," Michelle said, "at first, we were kind of skeptical, because Jessica had been off the show for three years (Sybil had died in the midst of Season 3), and Laura and I had finished our final season. But we took a chance, because Albert had become such a devoted fan of Downton Abbey, and he was more than impressed with our performances. When Jessica, who had been the first to be cast, came aboard, she asked that our names from our Downton days, because they were so well-known and so intertwined with our lives, be used as our middle names. Which Albert agreed to easily, as he loved our characters so much. The show has become wonderful, and we love working here." British Born American Bank Executive, par excellence In the world of High finance, one name has staying power, although she would not even really accept that. Her name is Lila Schroeder, and in her own way, she has broken the glass ceiling. Born and bred in London, along with her three siblings, Lila had high dreams and ambitions for herself. She became the mother figure for the family after the death of their parents. While she had the able help of her brother, Bradley, who still lives in London, with a shrewish wife named Amelia, and has to contend with her two kids from a previous marriage, Ian and Alessandra, Lila knew that being married and having two point three kids was not her recipe for a happy and fulfilling life. A whiz at business and at high finance, as was evidenced by her sterling grades at Oxford, Lila began her rise to the top as a bank executive in London, as the head of financing for the Chancellor of the Exchequer, the UK equivalent of the US treasurer. Her work then progressed her to being one of the first female executives at one of London's most powerful banks. However, she had been tapped by Bank of America's Boston division to become its first female executive. She and her sisters moved to Boston for this dream job. While Lila is a nice woman, she will NOT take any guff from people who think that they can snow job her because she is a woman. She may be British to the bone, but nobody dares to mess with the steely-resolved Lila Schroeder! Recently, Lila was thrilled to see her brother, Bradley finally leave his shrewish wife and her bratty daughter (she loved Brad's stepson Ian) and move to Boston. Now, with her family complete, Lila is happy to be around everyone once more. As ambitious as she is, romance is not top priority on Lila's list of things to do, but she has turned heads in the past. She has caught the eye of her friend, Erin Theobold's twin brother, fellow financier Jonathan, although she has scorned him in the past. Category:Characters Category:Harper family allies Category:Schroeder family